Along with a growing demand for safety in automotive vehicles, particularly in private passenger cars, and more particularly for the passengers thereof, improved bumper systems have been suggested. Such systems can, in accordance with the EEC-standard, stop a car from a speed of 4 km/h without damage. In addition, such improved systems can, according to the corresponding US-standard, stop automotive vehicles from a speed of about 8 km/h without damage.
Further improved bumper systems are designed to absorb speeds of up to 15 km/h without damage to the vehicle. Calculations indicate, however, that the front end of the bumper so-designed would have to project at least 10 cm beyond the customary standard. A design of that type would be disadvantageous both in terms of space requirements and for reasons of aesthetics.
German Patent Number 31 49 113 teaches an extendable bumper configuration. The bumper retracts in the event of a crash and, at the same time, the steering wheel is placed in a position harmless to the driver.
Moreover, German Patent Number 29 47 947 teaches movably attaching a bumper to the vehicle. The bumper is connected to two parallel, horizontal rods extending in the longitudinal direction of the automotive vehicle. At the opposite sides of each rod is a piston-type element. These elements are disposed in cylinders filled with liquid.
German utility model number 85 08 904 discloses bumpers provided with a hose-type cavity sealable in an air-tight manner. The flexibility of the bumper results from pneumatic pressure.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to solve the problem of providing a space-saving, aesthetically pleasing bumper system which can absorb speeds of 15 km/h without damage to the vehicle and, in addition, can extend the bumper at an adequate speed.